beybladefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Karpador1999 (rofl)
B-day Hi! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Gerburtstag nachträglich! Alles Liebe und Gute und viel Glück im Leben. LG Panferno99talk 13:44, 4. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Danke! Lg Serpiroyal1999 10:39, 26. Nov. 2011 (UTC)PhilSerpiroyal1999 10:39, 26. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Chat-Probleme Hi! Leider habe ich keinen Plan. Leere doch mal deinen Cache. Vielleicht geht es dann wieder. LG Panferno99talk 18:58, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Da du sicher weißt,das ich ein null checker bin,kann ich fragen:was ist ein cache?xD Google einfach nach, was ein Cache ist und versuche herauszufinden, wie du deinen Cache leeren kannst. LG Panferno99talk 10:42, 26. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ich weiß nun wasein Cache ist,mit lem leeren hab ich noch probs... geschafft!Hat aber nicht geholfen,kann noch immer nichts absenden-.-bitte antworte mir sehr schnell... AW: Kampf! Hi! Das können wir gern machen. Sag mir eine Uhrzeit und ein Datum. Und schon kann's losgehen. ;) Zum Chat: Was benutzt du? Internet Explorer oder Mozilla Firefox? Ich benutze Internet Explorer LG [[Benutzer:Panferno99|'Panferno99']]talkBeyblade Metal-Saga Wiki 14:37, 15. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Also: Dann lade dir den Mozilla Firefox runter. Er ist sicher und auch so oder so besser. Seid ich ihn mir heruntergeladen habe, funktioniert der Chat wieder. Ich schwöre! Liebe Grüße und schöne Feiertage noch [[Benutzer:Panferno99|'Panferno99']]talkBeyblade Metal-Saga Wiki 16:38, 21. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hab ich schon versucht...firefox mag X-Tfix(so in etwa heißt es)nicht.firefox brauche ich aber täglich für Schl aufgaben am PC... Hallo Phil, wie gehts ? :-P Gut,und dir?xD KochPedia Wiki Ich habe einige Sachen am Wikia geändert. Ist es so gut? Friends are Engels. Im the God :D 14:55, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hey tut mir Leid wegen das im Chat. Sorry (I`m a legend21) öhm..Passt schon.Wenn es nach mir ginge wärst du garnicht gesperrt.Leider waren 2Sternchen dafür,dass das nicht in Ordnung war. Phil (Diskussion) 17:56, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Was war denn los? Bekomm ich bitte einen Verlauf? Schon mal danke im Vorraus. MfG [[User:LadyVader2001|'LadyVader2001']]Wo brennt's? 12:54, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Entsperren Hey Phil ich hab dich wieder entsperrt, ist also wieder alles in Ordnung LG Ryuga.L-Drago99 18:56, 30. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich will ja ncht spammen,aber:DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE XD RE: Hoax Wer schreibt den überhaupt so ein Unsinn? ---- Hoax heißt das eine Falschmeldung, die in Büchern, Zeitschriften oder Zeitungen oder auf anderen Wegen (z. B. SMS, MMS oder soziale Netzwerke), verbreitet werden. Dieser Hoax wird dann für vielen wahr gehalten und daher an Freunde, Kollegen, Verwandte und andere Personen weitergeleitet. Hoax = bedeutet Scherz, Schabernack Schwindel Quellen: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hoax MissMelodietalk[[:w:c:de.higurashinonakukoroni|'@Higurashi']] 12:14, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Danke Jamie,ist mir neu.Nochmal alles gute. Silvester und so! Hi xD. MARIAM IS BACK! ;D Na wie läufts in der Schule so? :D Freust du dich auch auf Silvester? :D Achja happy Weihnachten :D. Wie verlief dein Heiligabend so bisher? ;D Ich bin ins nächste Einkaufszentrum und hab H&M nen Besuch abgestattet (tröööt). Außerdem war ich im Eiscafe, da war echt viel los, meine Familie und ich haben fast keinen Platz mit 5 Sitzplätzen bekommen oO. Ich bekomm zu Silvester ne Playstation 3 (*Trompeten*). YAY! Außerdem find ich Raketen und so voll cool :D. Du? :D also, viele Grüße und so, [[User:LadyVader2001|'Vady']][[User talk:LadyVader2001|'Wo brennts?']] 13:42, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) SEI STOLZ AUF MICH! Ich mag jetzt au Fairy Tail, bin aber erst bei Episode 4 xD. MfG [[User:LadyVader2001|'Vady']]'''Wo brennts? 09:14, 26. Dez. 2012 (UTC)